Eeyore
Eeyore is a pessimistic grey donkey who lives in a house made of sticks situated in Pooh Corner (recently renamed Pooh & Piglet Corner), in the Hundred Acre Wood. Description Physically, Eeyore is described as an "old grey donkey." In Ernest H. Shepard's illustrations, he appears to be about chin-high to Pooh and about hip-high to Christopher Robin. He has a long tail, of which he is very fond, but that he is also prone to losing (Owl once mistakes it for a bell-pull). Christopher Robin is able to reattach the tail with a drawing pin. Bio Eeyore is apparently able to write, or at least recognize letters such as the letter A, that he teaches to Piglet in the fifth chapter of The House at Pooh Corner. He spells his own name "eoR" when signing the "rissolution" that the animals give to Christopher Robin as a farewell present in the final chapter of The House at Pooh Corner. Eeyore also wrote the awkwardly-rhymed poem called, "POEM", which appeared on the "rissolution", making him the only character in the Winnie-the-Pooh books other than Pooh himself who attempts to write poetry. Eeyore is also surprisingly good at the game Poohsticks, winning more times than anyone else when it is played in the sixth chapter of The House at Pooh Corner. Eeyore lives in the southeast corner of the Hundred Acre Wood, in an area labeled "Eeyore's Gloomy Place: Rather Boggy and Sad" on the map in the book. He has a stick house there in which collapses rather regularly, called the House at Pooh corner, which Pooh and Piglet built for him after accidentally mistaking the original house that Eeyore built for a pile of sticks. He has a poor opinion of most of the other animals in the Forest, describing them has having "No brain at all, some of them", "only grey fluff that's blown into their heads by mistake" (from chapter 1 of The House at Pooh Corner). Eeyore's favorite food is thistles. Eeyore appears in chapters 4, 6, 8, and 10 of Winnie-the-Pooh, and is mentioned in a few others. He also appears in all the chapters of The House at Pooh Corner except chapter 7. Eeyore's "birthday" cannot be May 10, 1971, which is the date when he was made, because he is mentioned years earlier in books from 1920's. The books do not reveal when he celebrates his birthday. Some claim December 25 see answer 57 at https://www.lavasurfer.com/pooh-faq7.html for some suggestions. Appearances Books * Winnie-the-Pooh (1926) * The House at Pooh Corner (1928) TV series * Welcome to Pooh Corner (1983-1986) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) * The Book of Pooh (2001-2002) * My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2007-Present) Movies * Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1966) * Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (1968) * Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) * Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) * Boo! To You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996) * A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1998) * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) * Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) * Piglet's Big Movie (2003) * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) * Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005)